kirbyslamfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Kirby's Adventure Wii
______________________________________________________________________________ In questa pagina è probabile che troverai la dicitura "''Consulta la sezione '''Finale". E' stata scritta per nascondere '''spoilers che possono conferire dettagli sulla trama o sul finale del videogioco. '' Se non vuoi rovinarti la sorpresa, non leggere la sezione "'Finale'"! Detto questo, buon lavoro a tutti! --- PJr '' ''______________________________________________________________________________ Kirby's Adventure Wii '''(conosciuto anche come'' Kirby's Return to DreamLand'' in America e '''Hoshi no Kaabi Wii '''alias Kirby of the Stars Wii in Giappone) è un videogioco per Nintendo Wii annunciato all'E3''' dalla Nintendo ed ormai in sviluppo che uscirà in Europa il 25 Novembre 2011, in America sarà disponibile dal 24 ottobre e in Giappone il 27 Ottobre. E' stato sviluppato, come tutti gli altri giochi di Kirby, dalla HAL Laboratory in cooperativa con Nintendo. Gameplay Il Gameplay è in 2.5D, come New Super Mario Bros. Wii, perciò ci si muoverà in mondi 2D con grafiche 3D. La grafica è ispirata ai vecchi Kirby, per ricucire i fili col passato, e l'idea è piaciuta a molte persone. Molti nemici, oggetti ma anche luoghi familiari faranno il loro ritorno su questo spettacolare platform per Wii, ed il livello di difficoltà è puntato sul medio-difficile. Come sempre Kirby potrà aspirare i nemici ed ottenerne i potenziamenti, e si controllerà il nostro eroe con il solo Telecomando Wii. Comandi I comandi confermati sono riportati nella seguente tabella: ||Pulsantiera + in Copia Abilità giù(dopo aver inalato un nemico) Caratteristiche 'Introduzione' Quando si avvia il gioco, si visualizzerà un breve filmato introduttivo che illustrerà come i 4 eroi del gioco si riuniscono sulla Stella Warp . Kirby stava già volando, King Dedede fluttuava, Bandana Dee pare che sia stato sparato da un cannone mentre Meta Knight li raggiunge in volo. Dopo essersi riuniti, tutti insieme esultano e volano verso l'orizzonte, dopodiché appare lo schermo del titolo. Premendo 2 ci si ritroverà nella schermata del Menù Selezione File di Salvataggio. 'Menù Principale' Quando si gioca per la prima volta si avrà la possibilità di scegliere il File di Salvataggio con cui giocare per poi poter selezionare solo ed esclusivamente la Modalità Principale. Progredendo nel gioco e collezionando le Sfere Energia, si potranno sbloccare Modalità e Minigiochi nascosti - *vedi la sezione Modalità Sbloccabili" -. 'Modalità Principale' La Modalità Principale sarà l'unica modalità disponibile già dall'inizio del gioco. Selezionandola si visualizzerà un filmato introduttivo che spiega la storia del gioco. Kirby è rincorso da King Dedede e Waddle Dee perchè ha preso una fetta di torta alle fragole e questi ultimi la vogliono per sé, quando vedono atterrare una nave aliena mezza rotta contenente una strana creatura chiamata Magolor . Kirby scopre che l'alieno è atterrato lì perchè la sua nave, l' Astrobarca Lor si è distrutta e così, insieme a King Dedede, Bandana Dee e Meta Knight partirà per una nuova avventura alla ricerca dei pezzi mancanti della nave. Dopo aver recuperato i pezzi tornano sul pianeta di Magolor, e subito vengono attaccati da un mostro chiamato Landia. Sconfitto quest'ultimo, Magolor ottiene la magica corona e... Se si vuole scoprire il finale, consultare la sezione "Finale". Finito il video ci si troverà sulla Mappa dei Mondi del Planet Pop, dove si potrà scegliere il mondo da giocare. Selezionato quest'ultimo, ci si potrà muovere su una Mappa-Livello (detta HUB) come quella di Kirby's Adventure, dove si entrerà nella porta del livello da giocare. Finiti i livelli giocabili su una mappa, bisognerà affrontare il Boss di fine mondo. Sparse per i livelli si troveranno le Sfere Energia , che consentiranno al giocatore di sbloccare contenuti speciali del gioco. Inoltre, aguzzando la vista, si potranno scoprire davvero tante porte segrete, che conducono a piacevoli sorprese, come 1-UP oppure Abilità di Copia rare. 'Modalità Extra' Completando al 100% la Modalità Principale si sbloccherà la Modalità Extra, che avrà la stessa storia e le stesse caratteristiche della principale ma qualche modifica: Kirby avrà circa metà della vita, i nemici saranno leggermente più grandi (ma a volte anche più piccoli) e i boss, i mini-boss e i Fenix Sferix saranno rinominati con una "X'", che starebbe per "EXTRA": saranno molto più potenti e resistenti (per esempio, Mega Cavaliere X , Whispy Woods X) In pratica, la difficoltà del gioco si innalzerà notevolmente, e arrivando sino alla fine si potrà combattere contro il vero ''boss finale ''del gioco. 'Modalità Multiplayer Ci sarà anche una modalità multiplayer simile a quella di New Super Mario Bros. Wii; il Giocatore 1 controllerà Kirby, mentre il 2, il 3 e il 4 useranno Meta Knight , King Dedede e Bandana Dee. Secondo le ipotesi, usare Meta Knight corrisponde ad usare Kirby Spada , King Dedede sarà come Kirby Martello e Bandana Dee sarà come Kirby Lancia. Tuttavia alcune mosse di Meta Knight differiscono leggermente da quelle di Kirby, mentre altre sono completamente diverse. Ovviamente i giocatori 2, 3 e 4 potranno anche usare i famosi Kirby di colore diverso: G2 = Kirby Giallo , G3 = Kirby Blu , G4 = Kirby Verde . I giocatori 2, 3 e 4 potranno unirsi al divertimento in qualsiasi momento e lasciarlo in qualsiasi momento, sia nella Modalità Principale che nella Modalità Extra. 'Minigiochi' Come potrebbero mancare i minigiochi nel nuovo gioco di Kirby? Questa volta i minigiochi sono stati ridotti a due, ma entrambi hanno più livelli di difficoltà e sono ricchi di divertimento. Essi sono: - Dojo Ninja: lancia una stellina ninja contro il bersaglio e cerca di colpire il centro! - Colpisci il Robottone: usa un fucile stile Nintendo per distruggere potenti Boss robotici! Entrambi possono essere giocati da 4 giocatori, nel primo in Modalità Competitiva, nel secondo Cooperativa. Per saperne di più su tutti i Minigiochi di Kirby, consulta la pagina Minigiochi. Livelli in... un'altra dimensione Sebbene il videogioco sia coloratissimo, ci si potrà trovare anche in altre dimensioni entrando in una stellina di colore blu/viola che appare in ogni livello soltanto se si distrugge qualcosa di veramente enorme con una Super Abilità di Copia . In questi livelli senza colori, bisognerà scappare da una massa di materia oscura ed infine sconfiggere Fenix Sferix, nemico che diventerà sempre più aggressivo e potente ogni volta che si entra in una dimensione diversa. Abilità di Copia Abilità Normali Le classiche Abilità di Copia di Kirby sono tornate, più potenti che mai: Granata - Raggio - Bomba - Lama - Lottatore - Fuoco - Martello - Super K - Ghiaccio - Urla - Spino - Ninja - Parasole - Sonno - Elettro + Plasma - Pietra - Spada - Tornado - Volo E in più, nuove Abilità, che sono le seguenti: Foglia - Frusta - Acqua - Lancia 'Super Abilità' Appariranno anche le nuove Super Abilità, ovvero abilità tanto potenti da eliminare tutti i nemici presenti sullo schermo, attivare speciali congegni e trovare le Stelle Oscure che conducono in altre dimensioni: Mega Spada - Drago di Fuoco - Sfera Magica - Martellone - Palla di Neve - e la straodinaria abilita kirby tripla stella. Mondi Il nome del mondo è scritto normalmente, mentre tra parentesi c'è scritto il nome del Boss che va sconfitto per passare il Mondo. #Bosco Biscotto (Whispy Woods) #Deserto Dattero (Mr. Turbantik) #Spiaggia Sorbetto (Pesce Pallone) #Monte Meringa (Gorilla Polare ) #Frontiera Frittella (Fenix di Fuoco ) #Industrie Involtino (Metallobot ; solo nella Modalità Extra HR-D3) #Cena Cimentosa (Landia ) #Un'altra Dimensione (Consulta "Finale" se vuoi saperlo) Dal Mondo 6 in poi ci si troverà su Halcandra, mentre i Mondi precedenti sono sulle 5 punte del Planet Pop . Modalità Sbloccabili Ecco l'elenco di tutto ciò che si può sbloccare in Kirby's Adventure Wii e quali condizioni si devono superare: *''"Speciale"'' significa giocabile con chiunque dei 4 personaggi giocabili: Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede e Bandana Dee. Galleria Abbiamo raccolto un bel po' di immagini e video di Kirby's Adventure Wii, e ve li mostriamo subito! 'Immagini' 369px-KWii_Kirby.png|Kirby|link=Kirby 385px-Kirby_RtDL_Kirby.png|Kirby che corre|link=Kirby 389px-KRtDL_Kirby_Inhale.png|Kirby che inala|link=Kirby 385px-KRTDL_KirbyFloat.png|Kirby, per volare, si gonfia d'aria|link=Kirby 382px-KRTDL_Kirby_Swim2.png|Kirby quando entra nell'acqua|link=Kirby 385px-KRTDL_KirbyWarpstar.png|Kirby sulla Stella Warp|link=Stella Warp 296px-KRTDL_Crash.png|Kirby Bomba|link=Bomba 321px-KRTDL_Bomb.png|Kirby Granata|link=Granata 327px-KRTDL_Beam.png|Kirby Raggio|link=Raggio 376px-KRTDL_Cutter.png|Kirby Lama|link=Lama 385px-Fire_Kirby_KRTDL.png|Kirby Fuoco|link=Fuoco 385px-KRTDL_Parasol.png|Kirby Parasole che fluttua|link=Parasole 480px-Leaf Kirby.png|Kirby Foglia che attacca|link=Foglia 385px-KRTDL_Spear.png|Kirby Lancia|link=Lancia 385px-Water_Kirby_KRTDL.png|Kirby Acqua che fa surf|link=Acqua 424px-KRTDL_Mike.png|Kirby Canto|link=Canto 431px-KRTDL_Stone.png|Kirby Pietra|link=Pietra 442px-KRTDL_Whip.png|Kirby Lazo|link=Lazo 458px-KRTDL_Ice.png|Kirby Ghiaccio che pattina|link=Ghiaccio 470px-KRTDL_Fighter.png|Kirby Lottatore che sferra un calcio|link=Lottatore 484px-KRTDL_Ninja.png|Kirby Ninja|link=Ninja 671px-Sword_Kirby_KRTDL.png|Kirby Spada|link=Spada 385px-Hammer_Kirby.png|Kirby Gran Martello|link=Gran Martello 385px-Ultra_Sword.png|Kirby Super Spada|link=Super Spada 397px-KRtDL_Snow_Bowl.png|Kirby Palla di Neve|link=Palla di Neve 433px-Monster_Flame_Kirby.png|Kirby Mostro Fiamma|link=Mostro Fiamma 476px-KRtDL_Flare_Beam1.png|Kirby Raggio Abbagliante|link=Raggio Abbagliante 385px-Dedede_KRTDL.png|King Dedede|link=King Dedede KRtDL_Meta_Knight.png|Meta Knight pronto all'attacco|link=Meta Knight KRtDL_Waddle_Dee.png|Bandana Dee|link=Bandana Dee 385px-KRTDL_Cast.png|I 4 personaggi giocabili 385px-KRTDL_FourKirbys.png|I 4 Kirby 610px-KRTDL_Captain.png|Magolor|link=Magolor 599px-KRtDL_Lor_Starcutter.png|La Lor Starcutter|link=Lor Starcutter 'Video' *Inizio Spoiler* Finale Una volta sconfitto Landia, '''la ''Corona Suprema viene presa da Magolor. Quest'utlimo rivela a ''Kirby e i suoi amici che li ha usati per recuperare la Corona Suprema: egli aveva cercato di sottrarla a Landia, ma non ce la fece, così precipitò su Dream Land e perse tutte le parti dell' Astrobarca Lor''. Non sapendo più che fare, si fece aiutare da Kirby & Co., e una volta partiti per Halcandra se li portò dietro per essere sicuro che l'avrebbero aiutato a sconfiggere anche Landia. Detto questo, diventò più grande, raggiunse un'altra forma, e partì per conquistare Planet Pop; Kirby e i suoi amici devono assolutamente fermarlo e vengono aiutati da Landia. *Fine Spoiler* Curiosità - Un videogame che doveva essere pubblicato per GameCube, Kirby GCN , venne riproposto in seguito per Wii - sarebbe dovuto uscire al momento del lancio della console - ma l'idea venne scartata nuovamente. Il progetto però venne ripreso per creare Kirby's Adventure Wii. Categoria:Videogiochi Categoria:Video Categoria:Multiplayer